fnaf_sister_locationfandomcom-20200223-history
Private Room
Were you looking for the Custom Night? The is a secret room in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. It is accessed by disobeying Circus Baby and going to the room on the opposite side of the Scooping Room. The player must first fully complete the Baby Death Minigame to enter the room. After surviving the night, the player finished their job and gets a basket full of Exotic Butters as a gift while watching the last episode of The Immortal and the Restless from home, also known as the "Fake Ending". Custom Night also takes place in the Private Room. How to Enter the Room To get into the room, you have to first finish the Circus Baby death minigame to obtain the key-card required to enter the room. Then, disobey her instructions while going to the Scooping Room on Night 5 by only moving right and forwards, rather than left and forwards like she will tell you. If you have the keycard, the door to the Private Room will be opened and you will enter the room. Appearance The Private Room highly resembles the many versions of The Office from previous Five Nights at Freddy's games. In front of the player, there is a desk holding up a fan, a Fredbear plush toy, with a camera remote control , three animated static monitors, a soda cup, and a few crumbled pieces of paper. On the wall, there is a poster of Circus Baby and a BidyBab with the word "Celebrate!". There are two doors and a vent above that can be closed similar to the first game. The Private Room has seven cameras, including a vent CAM, named very similarly to the first three games. Dialogue It seems that you have accidentally wandered into a restricted area. Due to the sensitive nature of the materials that you may be exposed to here, you will not be allowed to leave until the clean-up crew arrives at 6AM. So hang tight. Rest assured that you will be promptly rescued, fired, and sent home. Thank you for being an employee. We hope your experience has not been as regrettable as ours. ''- HandUnit'' Private Room Gallery Cam6Enn.jpg|Ennard in CAM06. Ennard-cam05.jpg|Ennard in CAM05. Ennard-cam04.jpg|Ennard In CAM04. Ennard-cam02.jpg|Ennard in CAM02. Fredbear Plushie.png|Fredbear Plush. PosterBaby2.png|Circus Baby and her Bidybab's Poster as seen in the Private Room, saying "Celebrate!" referencing the FNaF 1 "Celebrate!" poster in the office. Obsv1.png|Observatory 1. 1907.png|The first image that appears on the monitors when the player types "1983" on the keypad. 1908.png|The second image that appears on the monitors when the player types "1983" on the keypad. 1909.png|The third image that appears on the monitors when the player types "1983" on the keypad. PrivateRoomMap.png|The map of the Private Room. Custom Night Gallery 2488.png|The Controlled Shock button that appears in Custom Night only. ProjectCustom.JPG|Funtime Freddy in the Private Room. Custom Night.JPG|BidyBab and Bon-Bon in the Private Room. 2308.png|BidyBab in the vent 1. 2309.png|BidyBab in the vent 2. 2310.png|BidyBab in the vent 3. 2307.png|Funtime Freddy in the left closet. 2306.png|Funtime Freddy in the right closet. LovingOxygen.gif|Minireenas trying to drain the player's oxygen (Click to animate). Minireenas... evaporating....gif|Minireenas evaporating after a controlled shock is administered (Click to animate). Electrobab Left.gif|ElectroBab in the left closet, draining the player's power. Electrobab Right.gif|ElectroBab in the right closet, draining the player's power Closed.png|Pirate's Cove closed. 2312.png|Funtime Foxy peeking out of Pirate's Cove. FuntimeCove.png|Funtime Foxy slowly coming out of Pirate's Cove. 2314.png|Funtime Foxy about to rush to the office. Gone.png|Funtime Foxy Gone. Funtime Foxy's Changing Floor.gif|Funtiem Foxy's Floor changing everytime it moves. Bonnet just walkin' through.gif|Bonnet walking in the player's office. Bonnet ded.gif|Bonnet ducking down, about to jumpscare the player. This also happens when you click Bonnet's nose. YenndoCN.png|Yenndo in the player's office. Minireenas Cover Screen.png|The Minireenas (2) covering the player's screen. Monitorbit.png|Lolbit appearing on the monitors. Please Stand By Lolbit.png|Lolbit's intermission. Trivia *The Private Room contains components from the four games. **It has two doors on either side of the player, and has limited power like the first game. **It has a vent, and has three ways to the room like the second game. **It has only one animatronic active, like the third game where Springtrap is the only animatronic that can kill the player, as well as having multiple jumpscares. **By typing 1-9-8-3 in the keypad before the night begins, all three screens change from static to angles of the Bedroom, the bed and the hallway from the fourth game. ***Also, a Fredbear plush can be seen, similar to the one from the fourth game as well, alongside a remote control. **A fan similar to that of the first three games is visible on the desk. *In Night 5, The power drains faster than the first game. **This may be because there is only one animatronic active, and thus the game is harder. *This is the first office that is entirely animated, excluding the fan. *The office somehow looks very similar to the Five Nights at Candy's office. *The Fredbear Plushie's Nose wasn't Honk-able until Custom Night's release. Locations Category:Sister Location Category:Locations Category:Mechanics Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:Endings Category:Custom Night-exclusive Category:HandUnit Category:Night 5 Category:Easter Egg Category:Fake Ending